User blog:BeMySomeone/Final Destination 6
Characters Megan Chambers- The main protagonist who sees the premonition. She is refined and obedient, but does get pulled into trouble because of her friends. She doesn't have a boyfriend, but has a major crush on her best friend, Sean. Her arch-nemesis is Courtney, who she's fought with ever since elementary school. Sean Dixie- Megan's best friend who he also has a crush on. He is very nerdy, but keeps to himself about it. He loves to tell jokes to show people that even though he's smart, he's still cool. Him and Joey hang out a lot and have been friends the longest. Haley Petal- Haley is more of a rebel than Sean and Megan even though the three are inseparable. She works at a grocery store and is saving up for tuition towards a music college. She is dating the head basketball player, Justin (who mostly just ignores her). She is also very good friends with Joey, acting like brother and sister. Joey Billius- Joey is a fun-loving guy who is always telling jokes and playing pranks on his friends. He is dating the school president, Katie, and they share a very close bond. He plans to ask her to marry him after graduation, as he tells Haley. He is best friends with Haley and Sean. Katie Phillips- Katie is very uptight, but can let loose some strings when it's just her and her friends. She takes school very seriously and works hard as the school's president. She is dating Joey and is completely in love with him. She is also very good friends with Haley. Katie and Courtney go head-to-head a lot because they have to work together as school president and cheerleading president. Logan Bristle- Logan is a showoff basketball player who is dating Courtney. It is obvious that he loves her, but she shows no affection back. He likes to be the center of attention, but is always in the shadow since he's best friends with the basketball superstar, Justin. Greg Tetratopolis- Greg is the only openly gay guy at his school. Justin and Logan beat him up for it, and he is very unpopular. Megan and Katie talk to him though, because they feel bad for him. He's very sweet and shy and has a crush on the straight Sean. Justin Munroe- Justin is the star basketball player on his school's team. He is dating Haley, but is secretly having a romance with Courtney. He tends to not talk to Haley in public and makes fun of her friends frequently. He also bullies the gay student, Greg. Courtney Nycer- Courtney is known as the school slut. She is having a relationship with both Logan and Justin, even though she dislikes both. She is enemies with many of the main characters such as Megan, Katie, and Haley and even makes fun of Greg. She is very conceited and spoiled, always getting what she wants. Opening Disaster The senior class at Huron High School is on a crappy field trip to a castle in the middle of nowhere. To get a birdseye view of the entire 80.1 acre property, they are going to go inside cable cars and ride around the castle. In the control room, the worker spills his drink into the control box for the cars which sparks. As the students pile into the cars, he starts raising them off the ground and into the air by pushing a button. Megan, Sean, and Haley go into car 1, Courtney, Logan, and Justin enter car 2, and Katie, Joey, and Greg go into car 3. The two poles reeling in the cord connected to the cars begin to stretch the cord too much and start shaking because the machine is malfunctioning. Promonition Deaths *A piece of metal holding up one car breaks off and is shot at car 2. It shatters the glass Courtney was leaning up against and she falls back, grabbing hold of the glass floor just in time. Justin and Logan try to grab her hand, but the glass floor snaps, going back into her head and slicing it. She plummets to the ground, 30 feet below. *Logan and Justin grab for the emergency handles as the floor falls off. Justin is too late and falls to the earth. He is unharmed, other than some broken bones, but a screw comes loose on his car and it falls on top of him, splintering him everywhere with the glass as Haley screams and cries. *In car 3, Greg has a panic attack and starts banging his head against the floor to get out. Just as the floor cracks and shatters, Joey and Katie oush pressure on both walls with their feet and hands, keeping them in midair as Greg falls and lands on his head, smashing it. *In car 1, Haley (who is completely delerious) wants out of the car to see if Justin is alright and tries to bust open one wall and jump out. She starts banging her high heel on her shoe against the glass which eventually gives way and she falls out. As she hits the ground, her heel she was holding, impales her through the forehead as she lands on it and blood squirts everywhere. *Logan, who is hanging on by the safety handle, is the next to die when a wire from the heavy, metal cord(which is still being pulled) snaps and slingshots at him, slicing his body in half. The bottom falls down while the top clings to the handle for a second before falling too. *Katie stops paying attention to her position in between the walls and her left foot slips out of her shoe. Panicking, she stops putting pressure on the walls and falls to the ground. She is safe and okay and Joey sighs in relief. The glass starts to crack, so he grabs for the safety handle. The metal pole holding up the car and connected to the safety handle, falls out of the metal piece holding it in. Joey falls to the ground and lands on Katie, the pole impaling them both in the chest as he still holds the safety handle. *Sean decides to get out of the car and holds onto the cord while Megan jumps out and lands with a broken foot. Two cars next to theirs fall and shatter, causing the cord the snap. Being the first car closest to the first pole, the cord snaps and jerks Sean towards the pole where he hits with such force, that his body just falls apart. *The snapped cord also throws a cable car towards Megan and she screams and tries to get away as it comes closer to her. She wakes up from her premonition before it hits her. Real Deaths Courtney- falls on stairwell and lands on railing, snapping back into V formation Justin- crushed by streetlight Greg- head torn apart by chainsaw Logan- smashed into wall by heavy wooden shelf Katie- decapitated by uneven water slide Joey- head taken off by flying bowling ball Haley- head snapped back by heavy sandbag Megan- impaled in the chest by wooden dowel Sean- burned in explosion Original Order Courtney---Justin---Greg---Haley---Logan---Katie---Joey---Sean---Megan Real Order Courtney---Justin---Greg---Logan---Katie---Joey---Haley---Megan---Sean NOTE: To read very detailed versions of the characters' deaths and their reaction to the occurrances going on, look for future blog posts for each character. Please tell me what you think of the opening disaster and thte death scenes on each character's page. Shank you! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts